Avival mya Astrall
by Zoey Namine
Summary: Kaira, una joven álfar encuentra consuelo en las caminatas nocturnas después de la muerte de sus padres, inesperadamente se siente atraída por una brillante y moribunda estrella que titila en el cielo y de la cual cae profundamente enamorada. [Yuri] Norse Mothology [OC][Serie corta de Drabbles]
1. Avival Mya Astrall

**AVIVAL MYA ASTRALL**

 **.**

 _Al firmamento dedico mis canciones, para que las escuches, mi Estrella._

 _._

 **Zoey Namine**

.

.

 _Dedicado a: Jhonny Brito, María Godoy y Dianellis Berra._

* * *

 **DESTINO JUVENIL Y INFANTIL, 2016.**

Título original: Avival mya Astrall.

Primera edición: Mayo de 2016.

Segunda edición: Diciembre de 2017.

* * *

 _No se permite la reproducción total o parcial de este libro ni su incorporación a un sistema informático, ni su transmisión en cualquier forma o por cualquier medio, sea este electrónico, mecánico, por fotocopia, por grabación u otros métodos (A menos que sea de mano del autor[a]), sin el permiso previo y por escrito de los titulares del copyright._

* * *

 _ **Quisiera agradecer a mi novio Jhonny Brito, sé que has estado esperando esto ansioso ¡Aquí está, bebé, sé feliz! te adoro, corazón.**_

 _ **A las fantásticas autoras CeKirian de Ao3 y Brujipuh de Fanfiction, pues fueron una importante fuente de inspiración. A Nathan Larson por su bella canción Avival Pastoral. A la Luna por acompañarme en las noches y a las estrellas, por acompañarla a ella.**_

 _ **He de confesar que éste es el primer fanfic con personajes originales y de genero yuri, soy totalmente inexperta, espero que les guste.**_


	2. --

_Alégrate de la vida, porque ella te da la oportunidad de amar, de trabajar, de jugar y de mirar a las estrellas._

Henry Van Dyke


	3. BEGYNNER

**BEGYNNER**

 **.**

* * *

Hay una leyenda que viene desde el inicio de los tiempos, cuando los nueve reinos aún no eran habitados y la tierra era nuevecita, en aquellos bellos tiempos de paz cuando los hombres y las criaturas mágicas vivían como uno en total armonía, cuando los animales expresaban por medio de la palabra sus alegrías y lamentos, cuando las tímidas hadas jamás se escondían bajo los olorosos pétalos de las flores en las praderas.

En esos serenos tiempos existió una joven; no era humana, mucho menos una deidad, esa joven era un princesa de descendencia élfica. Ella había nacido fruto de un matrimonio prohibido entre el príncipe Kýralagard de Nilfheim, el reino de los elfos idólatras de la oscuridad perpetua y Zoév, heredero al trono de Alfheim, reino de los elfos adoradores de la luz suprema.

Ambos considerados traidores y exiliados de sus pueblos por el pecado de enamorarse de la raza enemiga.

Nuestra joven álfar poseía la juventud eterna como un don proveniente de la cuna dorada Élfeica, nacida en la tierra de los hombres, Midgard, en donde sus padres renunciaron a todo lujo y comenzaron una apacible vida en el vientre de la montaña Nutanyem, la más alta e imponente existente en Midgard, ignorando con inocencia todo lo malo a su alrededor.

 _Aun a costa de las miradas curiosas de las hadas y las despreciativas de aquellos que antes consideraron familia._

 _El nombre de ella, era_ _ **Kaira**_ _._


	4. MORTEM L'AGORE

**MORTEM L'AGORE.**

 **.**

* * *

Hay sucesos que no pueden evitarse; ocurrencias que marcan profundamente al corazón, lo agrieta y prevalecen en nuestras memorias con melancolía y dolor. Kaira conmemora el día en el cual su madre se despidió para siempre de ella, como uno de los que más han llegado a fisurar a su corazón.

Recuerda entre amargas lágrimas como su mamá la sostuvo entre sus nacarinos y delgaditos brazos siempre cálidos y rebosantes de protección y sincero amor, recuerda su largo cabello del color de la más pura nieve haciéndole cosquillas en los hombros mientras la abrazaba, y sus cansados ojitos dorados observándola con todo el cariño del universo. Recuerda con desconsolado anhelo y afligidos sollozos como mamá besó sus humedecidas mejillas y cantó para ella como lo hacía cuando apenas podía caminar sola, su voz ronca, tan cansada, hicieron que Kaira acompañase a su madre en la melodía, solo para que no se esforzara de más. Kaira recuerda a su padre conteniendo las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su cónyuge en aquella cama acolchada forrada de lino y seda.

En su lecho de muerte, su madre acarició sus mejillas con sus manos suaves y viéndole directamente a los ojos susurró.

— _Mortem L'Agore, Kaira._

También recuerda la débil mueca que adornó sus labios y que se suponía era una sonrisa que obtuvo por respuesta cuando preguntó el significado esas palabras. Poco después su madre cerró los párpados para descansar los ojos... Jamás los volvió abrir.

Fueron años después, cuando su padre víctima de la depresión por perder a su pareja, pereció entre su brazos, que finalmente supo que _Mortem L'Agore_ significaba _Te veo detrás de la muerte_ en el idioma de las Nornas.


	5. FIRMAMENTO Parte 1

**FIRMAMENTO.**

 **Parte 1**

 **.**

* * *

—¿Se encuentra bien, Mayora?—El tono de preocupación era tan perceptible en la aguda voz de esa pequeña iluminadora nocturna.

—¿Por qué hace esa pregunta, Lucero? ¿Hay algo diferente en mí?

—Es su luz, Mayora. No es tan fuerte como antes. ¿Está segura que todo está en orden?

—Estoy bien, pequeño Lucero. Puedes dejar de tener preocupaciones innecesarias.

—Pero...

La suave voz del astro y su calmada sonrisa relajó la preocupación del inquieto Lucerito.

—No te preocupes, Lucero. Es solo agotamiento. Ahora ve con tus hermanas, la noche se acerca ya, nosotras debemos comenzar a brillar.

—A su guía, mi Mayora. Me retiro.

—Adiós, mi Lucero.


	6. NORYQUA

**NORYQUA**

 **.**

* * *

Kaira, princesa híbrida de dos reinos enemigos, hija de Kýralagard y Zoév. A sus casi trescientos años, aun sin llegar a ser una adulta en su totalidad ya era huérfana, ya había sufrido el letargo de la soledad. Arropada por oscuros sentimientos, muchas veces se disculpó bañada en llanto por acusar cruelmente a sus padres, por abandonarla, por dejarla sola.

Y aunque sus padres le dejaron oro y joyas que pudiese canjear con facilidad por mantas y comida durante un tiempo muy prolongado, la joven álfar se dedicó fielmente a la agricultura, encontrando la distracción y arrullo en la canción que entonaban las hojas al mecerse con el viento.

Para ella era mejor levantarse temprano y seguir sus tareas campestres, cultivaba de todo, talentosa con las plantas como solo una ninfa podía serlo, sus favoritas sin dudas eran las flores, y entre las flores las que más le encantaban eran las magnolias blancas.

Sus frutas y verduras las vendía en Noryqua, un pueblito silvestre rodeado de un bosque que quedaba a los pies de Nutanyem, entre tanta vegetación se destacaban las casitas de madera de hombres y animales que adornaban los alrededores, y en su centro la alegre zona comercial, donde Sir Salome, un oso ya entrado en años ofrecía entre gritos alegres que llamaban la atención sus salmones frescos, donde Madame Grenouille vendía sus mantas de algodón y lino mientras charlaba alegremente con las doñas del vecindario y donde los gemelos Vulkd y Valdr entonaban y bailaban canciones sobre batallas antiguas de dioses de martillos nacientes de una estrella y alabanzas a la guerra.

Sus cultivos eran los primeros en venderse, de todas maneras.


	7. FIRMAMENTO Parte 2

**FIRMAMENTO.**

 **Parte 2**

 **.**

* * *

— ¿Qué le ocurre a nuestra Mayora?

Los luceros se agruparon, preocupados, peor aún, muy alarmados.

—No lo sé. Lo único que me ha dicho es que está agotada.

— ¿Tan solo eso?—Susurraron nerviosas las estrellitas.

—Sí, solo eso.

—Ojalá nuestra Mayora no tenga nada.

—Recuerda, mi Lucero, que nuestra Mayora vive desde el comienzo de los tiempos. La vejez se acerca y con ella... La muerte.


	8. MELLODÝ

**MELLODÝ**

 **.**

* * *

Fue muy difícil para la princesa de los mundos volver a dormir confortablemente por las noches, afectada por la muerte de sus padres las noches para ellas significaban solo pesadillas y llanto, y entonces una noche, Kaira decidió que ya no le gustaba tener pesadillas, así que entristecida, comenzó a realizar paseos nocturnos por el prado donde vivía.

Así fue como Kaira encontró un confortable consuelo al observar por las noches el firmamento. Observaba embelesada hasta la madrugada los tantos astros que iluminaban tan bellos y tan puros, ejerciendo su trabajo como acompañantes de la hermosa Luna, que resplandeciente iluminaba la cúspide del mar oscuro que era el cielo nocturno en los páramos de Nutanyem.

Y poco a poco la princesa se fue perdiendo entre sus pensamientos, recuerdos y anhelos.

Fue una de esas frías noches, en las que un destello único en el cielo atrajo toda la atención de la joven álfar y se conmovió hasta las lágrimas cuando observó la luz de una estrella titilar.

 _Es hermosísima_ ella pensó anonadada. Y fue incapaz de dejar de mirarla resplandecer cada noche. Y así, con el viento susurrando canciones en su oído, la joven Kaira cayó perdidamente enamorada de una estrella.

Y para hacerle notar su admiración por ella, Kaira comenzó a escribir melodías y entonadas, y se las dedicaba cada madrugada a la estrella tan luminiscente que tanto le gustaba. Y era inefable, el sentimiento de felicidad que sentía cada vez que la estrella titilaba.


	9. FIRMAMENTO Parte 3

**FIRMAMENTO**

 **Parte 3**

 **.**

* * *

—Ella canta tan lindo—El embelesado Lucero canturreó alargando la vocal de la tercera palabra.

—Es verdad—Secundó otra brillante hermana titilando de gusto.

—¿A quién le dedicará tan bellas baladas?

—A mi me parece que se las dedica a nuestra Mayora.

—¡¿En serio?!

—¡Qué envidia!

—¡Lucero!—Retó con un susurro exaltado una astro de mayor rango.

—Al parecer tiene una admiradora, Mayora ¿Qué le parece?

El silencio fue su respuesta.


	10. ASTRALL

**ASTRALL**

 **.**

* * *

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que volverse una artista por las noches se había vuelto una rutina nocturna para nuestra protagonista; Kaira pasaba sus días en el pueblo hablando con Dárlette, la nieta de Madame Granouille, hablándole sobre lo hermosa que era su estrella y de cuan enamorada estaba de ella.

Los pueblerinos de Noryqua desaprobaban este comportamiento, llegando a burlarse de la joven álfar solo por creer que su enamoramiento con la estrella era absurdo. Las estrellas eran consideradas guardianas, testigos de la creación de los nueve reinos, deidades que cuidaban y vigilaban. Eternas, inalcanzables e intocables. Era una perfecta tontería y una falta de respeto que una niña afirmara estar enamorada de una.

Las burlas y los señalamientos de parte de los pueblerinos jamás afectaron a la princesa híbrida, sin embargo, dejó de frecuentar el pueblo como en tiempos de antaño. Así que, pérdida en la soledad de su montaña en las frías noches de primavera se encerró en su mundo y cantó todas las noches baladas a aquella estrella tan brillante que coronaba el inconmensurable océano oscuro sobre ella, plagado de pequeñas luciérnagas asidas entre sus olas, creando una maravillosa vista etérea.

Ella permanecía impávida y nefelibata recostada en su cama de verde césped, observando el espectáculo mondo sobre ella.

Fue a los principios de las noches veraniegas que todo cambió.

Era una noche como cualquier otra, con la llegada del verano Kaira ya no tenía que colocarse sobre su quitón un himatión, en esas noches bochornosas, sus hombros delgados eran rosados por su largo cabello azabache. Iba de camino al manantial a un par de metros de la cabaña que era su hogar, acompañada de su ocarina y perdida en sí misma cuando un fuerte destello le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué es eso?—Se preguntó nerviosa a sí misma.

Asustada, dirigió su vista al frente y abrumada vio como una esfera de luz blanquecina y toques dorados impactaba con desmesurada fuerza contra el suelo del amplio claro de Nutanyem. La tierra alrededor tembló y ella misma perdió el equilibrio.

—¡Por los dioses!—No pudo contener el chillido de miedo que exhaló de sus labios al observar el pequeño cráter que había dejado aquella esfera de luz al impactar contra el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón palpitada con fuerza en su garganta, y sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, observaron nerviosos como la luminiscencia emitida por ese objeto prevalecía desde el fondo de aquel hoyo en la tierra.

Insegura y temblando como un cachorro se acercó hasta el lugar de los hechos y se asomó con desasosiego.

—¿H-hay...?—Sus temblorosos labios apenas y pudieron pronunciar palabra—¿Hay alguien allí?

Exclamó asustada y trató de esconderse cuando aquella esfera luminosa, emergió desde el fondo del cráter. Era del tamaño de una calabaza madura y estaba cubierta por un espeso fuego acendrado que emitía una poderosa luz incandescente. La esfera levitó hasta posicionarse en frente de ella y brilló tanto que Kaira tuvo que cerrar sus irritados ojos carmesí.

Al abrirlos, ya no había una esfera luminosa, ahora había otra persona flotando enfrente de ella, de luminosa y nacarina piel blanca, de largo cabello que parecía flotar por su cuenta, que comenzaba siendo del mismo color de su piel para terminar de un bello azul oscuro plagado de luminosos puntos brillantes como diamantes. Era como ver un pedacito de firmamento. Sus ojos eran otra cosa, brillaban como nunca de color blanco, carente de iris o pupilas.

Todo en ese ser era brillante, cálido y bello. Kaira no sabía qué hacer, había quedado plantada en la tierra al ver semejante imagen. Embelesada por la belleza de lo que ella perjuraba era una deidad.

No estaba tan equivocada.

—¿Quién eres?—Susurraron sus labios, nerviosos y asustados.

Sinceramente ella jamás espero una respuesta, aquel ser había permanecido observándole en silencio y con evidente ataraxia. Durante ese tiempo Kaira se notó que aquel ser había adoptado una apariencia muy similar a la suya. Exceptuando el color de piel, cabello y altura, Kaira era morena, de cabello de tinta y centímetros más alta.

Por eso, cuando recibió respuesta casi se va al suelo del susto.

—Soy a quien le has estado regalando las serenatas, a quien le has entregado un pedacito de tu corazón, yo soy aquella estrella que corresponde sus baladas con titilares y te acompaña durante las noches.

Aquella respuesta la había dejado estupefacta, rápidamente dirigió su mirada al oscuro cielo sin poder creerlo, y cuando no vio allí a su lucero, casi se desmaya; emocionada y balbuceando palabras inentendibles volteó hacia el ente imponente parado enfrente de ella y finalmente pudo articular algo medianamente entendible.

—T-tú, ¡U-usted!—Se corrigió avergonzada— ¿C-cómo se llamas?—Se sintió tonta por haber tartamudeado tanto.

La estrella pareció dubitativa antes de responder, sus ojos ya no eran del todo blancos ahora podía ver un iris de suave color miel. Sin embargo la seriedad permanecía en sus rasgos y antes de contestar su vista se perdió en el agua cristalina del lago enfrente de ambas.

—He sido nombrada de distintas maneras a lo largo de mi existencia. No podría afirmar tener uno propio. Queda en tu criterio elegirme uno, si eso deseas.

Kaira entrecerró sus ojos, confundida.

—¿Cómo es eso de que has tenido muchos nombres?

La estrella suspiró.

—He vivido milenios, yo fui y soy una de las principales testigo de la creación de sus mundos, he visto a miles de criaturas nacer y fallecer, los más interesados en mí o en mis hermanas menores nos bautizaban.

—¿Por qué decidiste bajar y venir aquí?

La estrella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa en su nuevo rostro—Hace siglos que nadie me dedicaba serenatas tan bellas.

Kaira le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Te quedarás?—Preguntó ilusionada, con las mejillas rojas y el corazón palpitando emocionado.

—Para eso bajé, Lucero.

La estrella dejó de levitar por unos segundos y ambas estuvieron conversando hasta el amanecer.


	11. LÝVE AMB DÝE

**LÝVE AMB DÝE**

 **.**

* * *

Y así pasaron juntas el verano y el otoño, acompañada la una de la otra, su relación era fresca y unidas, riendo al pasear por todo Nutanyem cantando serenatas, tocando instrumentos. Kaira le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre cultivar plantas y vivir en la tierra. Zoey, como la había bautizado en recuerdo de su madre, en cambio le contó historias, leyendas y experiencias bellísimas con su voz de terciopelo. La favorita de Kaira fue la que narraba la historia de dos elfos de distintos reinos que se enamoraron perdidamente.

Felices, en dualidad, alegrándose los días con mimos y juegos.

Cultivaron y vendieron juntas frutos y verduras en Noryqua, y todos los pueblerinos quedaron con la boca más que abierta cuando vieron a la hija de Kýralagard de la mano con la estrella más bella que reinaba en el firmamento. _Dicen que los animales perdieron el habla de la sorpresa._

Vivieron felices y perdidas en su limerencia correspondida.

Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a ir mal cuando llegó el invierno.

Zoey estaba curiosamente más débil a cada día que pasaba, y trataba de evitar a toda costa que la azabache lo notara.

Su muerte estaba cerca...

Pero aunque trató de impedir que su pareja lo supiera, Kaira estaba totalmente consciente de esto, y aunque estaba preocupada por la estrella esperó a que esta misma le dijera lo que le ocurría. Así fue como se encerró a sí misma en su mundo perfecto, sin enterarse de lo cerca que estaba la desgracia.

—Estoy muriendo, Kaira—Los ojos rojos de la azabache álfar se abrieron de par en par ante esta respuesta.

—¿Q-qué?

La estrella gimoteó mientras escondía su rostro detrás de sus manos luminiscentes, ambas estaban sentadas en aquel claro donde se conocieron, la cabeza de la híbrida sobre el regazo de la estrella, con el inmaculado blanco de la nieve debajo de ellas.

—Soy una estrella, Lucero. Mi vida es larga, pero no eterna, y ya está por concluir.

La pelinegra sollozó mientras se incorporaba y abrazaba al astro protectoramente— ¿Por qué?—Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—Mi luz no se extinguirá hasta que pasen millones de años, esta volverá al firmamento hecha fragmentos de mí, sin embargo yo ya no estaré.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Hasta que llegue el verano.

Los días, aunque melancólicos jamás fueron del todo tristes, la princesa y la estrella siguieron queriéndose y dándose felicidad por los meses restantes, riéndose, resguardándose. La estrella estaba cada día más agotada y débil, más apagada y sombría.

No fue sino hasta la tercera noche de verano que la estrella le pidió a la azabache salir al mismo claro donde se conocieron. Recostada la estrella sobre el pecho de la álfar, observó melancólica a su antiguo hogar, sabiendo que su fin estaba más cerca de lo estimado.

—Q-Quiero... —Le costaba siquiera hablar—Quiero que sepas que siempre a-adoré como cantas, m-mis he-ermanas siempre me piropeaban cu-ando me dedicabas tus canciones.

—Zoey, no hables, no te esfuerces—Susurró reprimiendo las lágrimas mientras acariciaba el pedacito de cielo que la estrella poseía por cabello.

Kaira se sentía impotente, lo había perdido todo ya y ahora que tenía este pedacito de luz ¿También se lo quitaban? ¡¿Qué tenían las Nornas en su contra?!

—No puedo mantener ya esta forma, Lucero... Estoy muy débil...

—Zoey...

—Mi lucero—Su respiración era cada vez mas errática—Te quiero, mucho, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Quiero que te cuides y vivas mucho. Y sobre todo que cuides a mis hijas...

— ¿tus... qué? No, por favor, Zoey. No te vayas.

— _Mortem L'agore, Kaira._

La estrella comenzó a brillar de una forma cegadora y de pronto Kaira dejó de sentir al astro sobre su pecho, en cambió lo que vio la dejó pasmada, Zoey había vuelto a ser aquella esfera que había visto la primera vez que se conocieron. Poco a poco el astro nadó de los brazos de la princesa hacía el cielo, cuando estuvo a un altura considerada comenzó a emitir una luz potente que hizo que la azabache escondiera sus ojos detrás de su antebrazo y luego un estallido estruendoso se escuchó en todo Nutanyem, acompañado de una candente luz que recorrió los páramos de la imponente montaña.

Kaira rompió a llorar a saberse sola una vez más, escondida hecha un ovillo en sí misma. Cuando el suelo debajo de ella fue iluminado fue que levantó su llorosa vista y anonadada observó no uno sino miles de diminutos astros que subían hacia el firmamento y canturreaban pasito alegres canciones en su ascenso.

— ¿Qué...?

 _Sobre todo cuida a mis hijas..._

—¿Ellas son...?


	12. EPÍLOGO

**[EPÍLOGO]**

 **BESKYTTENDE**

 **.**

* * *

Como ultima encomienda, Kaira se había vuelto la protectora de las hijas de Zoey, siempre velando por ellas desde Nutanyem.

Sí había algo que a la elfo le gustaba, era salir por las noches a aquel manantial donde conoció al astro y dedicarle canciones a las hijas de quien alguna vez fue el amor de su vida, también le fascinaba contarles aquellas historias que Zoey le relataba a ella cuando era más joven.

Velando siempre por la nueva vida de su astro.


End file.
